It's Lost Part Two: Revenge on Sano
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Kenshin begins his revenge on the Kenshingumi for the theft of his gi. His first victim? Sanosuki.


It's Lost Part Two: Revenge on Sano

A/N: Ok, so this is a continuation of Dizzles the Dizzy's story It's Lost. If you're confused about this story, read that one first. Hope you enjoy the continuation!!

**Bold**: Battousai

_Italics: _Rurouni  
Disclaimer: Don't own RK, but I do own my brain!!

Dedicated to my Shishou, aka my best friend. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rurouni, I can't believe that you let them get away with stealing your gi. **Battousai smirked

_Hush up, Battousai._ Kenshin snapped, still slightly angry about his gi.

**We should take revenge. Steal their clothes or something.**

Kenshin laughed. _We should do that. Who should we start with?_

**Sano.**

_Excellent. _Kenshin stood, dusting off his hands. _­Time to do the laundry._

Kenshin headed out to the bathhouse, where Sano was taking a bath. He smirked when he saw Sano's clothes piled up near the door. He started for the bathhouse, but ducked behind a tree when Karou came to the door of the dojo.

"Kenshin!" She called, looking around.

**Damnit Rurouni!**

_It's not my fault that she decided to come out right now!_

**Still…if she finds out what we're doing…**

_I know! I know! _Kenshin slid around the edge of the tree, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt Karou's chi disappear into the dojo. He slipped around the tree, letting Battousai's instincts rise to the top as he snuck to the small porch on the bathhouse. He stopped by the pile of clothes Sano had left outside, then grinned. He took the clothes quickly, exchanging them for new clothes. He smirked, taking the clothes to the laundry pile, dumping the pants in it, but heading off with Sano's coat.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!! Has anyone seen my coat?" Sano yelled, stalking through the dojo. "Come to think of it, where the hell is Kenshin?"

"What's going on?" Karou asked, coming out of one of the back rooms.

"My coat is missing along with Kenshin."

"I'm sure that your coat is just in the laundry pile. And as for Kenshin…well, I think he went into town."

"He did. He said he needed more miso." Yahiko added, walking up.

"When did he tell you this?"

"Earlier this morning."

Sano rushed to the pile of laundry, digging through it. His face grew bright red as he saw that his coat was no longer there. "ARRRRGGGGGG!!!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now… that's interesting** Battousai laughed in Kenshin's head.

_I must admit, I have not seen him like that in a while, that I haven't. _Rurouni replied.

**When are we going to tell him?**

Kenshin watched the proceedings beneath him from the tree branch he was sitting on. Sano was running around the yard, wearing just his pants, waving his shirt over his head. Karou was yelling at him and Yahiko was staring with an amused expression on his face. Kenshin watched the confusion beneath him for a few minutes, laughing to himself. He checked the package beside him, then jumped from the tree, landing cat-like on the ground beneath him. He picked up the miso he had bought earlier and walked into the courtyard. All activity stopped as he walked in. "What's going on?"

Karou spun to face the slender Rurouni, still finding it strange to see him in the blue gi, but she had to admit that he looked much better in it than in his pink gi. "Sano's shirt is lost."

"Oh?"

"You stole it didn't you?" Sano snapped.

"This one has no idea what you are talking about, that he most certainly does not." Kenshin said with a straight face. He disappeared into the kitchen, dropping off the miso. He headed into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He pulled Sano's coat out of its package, looking at it. He had changed the kanji on the back from "bad" to Saito's favourite nickname for Sano- "moron." He grinned, sneaking outside to the laundry pile, sliding the coat into it, smirking. _I guess it's a good thing that I was able to find dye that was about the same colour of my old gi._

Battousai laughed, agreeing with the Rurouni. **Now you're learning. Isn't it fun.**

_Yeah, it is. _Rurouni had to admit. He stuffed Sano's jacket into the tub, dumping the small packet of dye into the tub, washing the coat. He grinned, scrubbing it. He pulled it out of the wash, then pulled a smaller pink gi out as well. He hung both up to dry, then dumped the dirty water out, walking into the kitchen to make dinner.

A few hours later, during dinner, a loud scream echoed through the dojo, making everyone jump, except Kenshin, who had a strange grin on his face and flecks of amber in his violet eyes, but no one noticed this, their attention was so focused on the hollering coming from the front yard.

**I guess that Sano found his coat.**

_Yeah. It sounds like it. _

Battousai grinned. **Shall we go see?**

_Yes._ Kenshin stood, walking out into the front yard. "Sano?"

"Damnit Kenshin!! What the hell is this?" Sano yelled, holding up the pink coat.

"Oops. Sorry. I guess I accidently washed it with my gi." Kenshin replied, pointing to his gi, which was hanging up.

Karou and Yahiko sweat dropped when they saw the pink gi fluttering gently in the wind.

"Kenshin? That's not like you."

"I guess I was distracted."

**Shut up, Rurouni. I want to take care of this. **

_Fine, just make sure to still sound like me._

"Sorry Sano, but these things happen." Kenshin shrugged. "I guess I'll work harder to get you a new coat."

"I think that he could keep it like that. The colour fits you, moron." Saito commented, walking into the dojo.

Sano turned bright red and stormed off, making Saito smirk as he saw the back of the coat.

"I knew he was a moron."

"Do you have something you need, Saito?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. You're needed at the police station."

**Perfect timing.**

_Competely. _Kenshin grinned. "I'm coming."

He spent the rest of the night out and when he got back early the next morning, Sano's anger had cooled a bit, but the former fighter still cornered him. "Sano?"

"What the hell did you mess my coat up for?"

"Revenge." Kenshin replied simply. "And if you tell the others, I'll make you pay."

Sano looked down at the former hitokiri, who was looking back up at him, frowning. "Fine. Just get me a new coat and I won't tell anyone."

"Deal." Kenshin turned and walked off, smirking to himself as he heard Sano muttering behind him.

**Revenge is sweet when it is served so nicely.**

_I have to agree with you there._

The rest of the day was quiet, with Sano wearing a gi that was too small for him and Kenshin walking around with a strange smile on his face, but no one bothered asking what was going on, mainly because Sano's face was in a perpetual scowl. The only one brave enough to tease Sano was Saito, who would drop in from time to time, just to tease Sano, who took it, only barely. Kenshin just grinned, ignoring what was happening, planning the rest of his revenge.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: There we go. That's done, finally. I'm happy!! So, Dizzles should have It's Lost: Part Three up someday. This is going to bounce back and forth between us, so we hope you enjoy!!

YAY! R&R!


End file.
